A Secret All My Own
by Abby-Kitty
Summary: The Ranma characters have hidden talents and secret hobbies! Read and enjoy! Not intended to be angst. One shot at the moment but thinking about keeping it going.
1. Default Chapter

A Secret All My Own  
  
By Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters of Rumiko Takahashi are hers and hers alone!!!! Ok? So you know!  
  
Ok this is a one shot... maybe. I shouldn't say much more other then the fact that no my stories have not been flushed down the drain and yes I am still working on the other fics! Just read this please! I put these up for your enjoyment!!!!! I just have a writer's block going on in all of my other fics!!! (  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hidden Door  
  
Akane looked into the opened crack in the dojo cautiously. When she didn't see or hear anyone she stealthily stepped inside still looking around in suspicion. She closed her chocolate brown eyes and sighed in relief. No one was there. She quickly composed herself and walked to the closet absentmindedly pushing back a short blue-black strand of hair behind her ear in irritation. She opened the closet door and glanced behind her, when no one was there she turned around and pushed all of the coats and training gear out of the way to reveal a small door. With one more glance into the dojo she opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
She walked down a few dusty-creaking stairs until ahe reached the bottom door. She opened it and walked through. In side was a small room that was dark except for a small window set close to the ceiling by a large black grand piano. Dust covered shelves with boxes of cloths and other assorted belongings that her father had put aside after his wife's death adorned all of the walls of the room. Everything in the room had belonged to her mother, it made Akane feel as though for once, she was with her. She felt like maybe, she was standing right there in the room with her. Her father had kept this place a secret from them for such a long time and Akane had stumbled on it while she had been training herself one day. At that time she had been suffering from a deep depression and she would come into here every day after school. Just feeling the aura her mother had left on the things in the room helped Akane calm down considerably. Because of the room, she no longer felt such deep depression.  
  
Akane smiled and walked to the piano running her fingers on the smooth Ivory keys. It was an old piano in perfect condition and it pleased Akane to see that it didn't need that much dusting. Still, it could use a little cleaning. Akane most certainly didn't like the keys to get clogged up. She'd never be able to live with herself if she did that after all this piano, this room was a secret all her own.  
  
She pulled the dusty chair out and sat down in front of the ebony piano and sat down reveled in the feel of just sitting there with her back up strait and her hands poised to play. She suddenly bent down and rubbed her cheek on the polished keys a small tear running down her cheek to splash silently on the key beneath. It's been so long since she had been in this room. Ever since Ranma and his craziness had arrived, Akane hadn't found the time to participate in her favorite pastime, even over martial arts. She sat up and whipped her tear-filled eye and struck the first cord in a song she had remembered her mother play, never noticing that she had left the secret door open and that a certain pig-tailed martial artist had just come home.  
  
Ranma walked into the house hearing the strangely beautiful music of the piano wafting in the air like a memory. He slowly followed the sound to the dojo and looked around the music was strong here and he looked at the empty dojo in confusion. Then his eyes fell on the closet. The music was coming from there. He walked to the closet noticing the door and slowly climbing in. What he saw nearly made him fall over in shock and awe.  
  
There was Akane, sitting at the piano oblivious to the world. Her back was strait and her hands moved expertly and gracefully over the keys. Her chocolate colored eyes were closed as she remembered every note, every sound of what she was playing. The light from the window caressed her form in an antique light that made her appear ancient and elegant. Her pearl skin seemed to glow and soft highlights of polished blue streaked through her hair framing her face like an ancient hair dress. Ranma was mesmerized, he couldn't seem to remove his eyes from her form at the piano.  
  
Akane gently parted her pink lips and her eyes opened half way as she began to sing. He voice was strong and all her feelings were put into her oddly soprano voice. The strength and clarity of her voice wrapped around Ranma in a gentle caress reminding him of the feelings he felt for her. The sorrow in her voice made a tear fall from his sea- blue eyes and he almost had the urge to go to her and wrap his arms around her small form and whisper words of comfort, but he knew that she would only push him away.  
  
He hadn't known he'd moved until he was right next to her reaching his hand out. He almost touched her but he drew back knowing that if he disrupted her, this Akane would vanish only to be replaced with a defensive, angry Akane. She looked so serine and calm that he couldn't bring himself to disrupt this amazing picture of the woman he..loved. He slowly backed away from her and walked into the dojo where he could hear her well enough and yet not let her know he'd been there. He closed his eyes and listened with a sad heart knowing that he may never see her like that again. Ranma knew she'd never let herself be caught like that again. So he decided to sit against the wall and listen while a few tears fell down his cheeks in silence.  
  
The picture of her on the piano would always be in his mind. It would be his secret all his own.  
  
  
  
Ok, I know it's very short but it's short and cute right?At least I think so.. But I'm also the type of person who thinks that snakes are the most adorable things on the planet!!!!!! Any ways..How'd you like it? I WANT TO KNOW SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ja  
  
Abby Kitty 


	2. Abby Rambles

A Secret All My Own / Author notes  
  
Abby Kitty  
  
Hay-o minna san! I'm putting this up to point out a few things in the story before I write the next chapter to this fic! For one I' am soooo happy that all of you reviewed!!!! I thank you for the constructive critiques that you have given me!!!!! I would just like to clear up a few things on my fic.  
  
First off, in my story, before the piano was in the basement, the room was not a basement. It was used as a playroom or a room where you could go play.I don't know,..Pool or some type of game of cards!!! It's connected to the dojo because it was used for that purpose! Also the room was DRY and DUSTY!!! Not to mention Akane went in there often so it was well taken care of. As you can see the closet had not been a closet before, but just another hallway leading down stairs to the recreational room. I have a grand piano in my house down some stars and I personally witnessed My Dad and our neighbor carry it into the room down stairs!  
  
Ok, as many of you know, Ranma really doesn't cry, EXCEPT when it concerns loosing Akane. Ever read about Saffron? I believe its book #36 in the series. Plus, I've always viewed him with a secretly sad side. I've always thought that if he knew that there was no one around, then that was a time when he would let his feelings go, but only as long as no one would know. It shows the weakness that Genma had taught his son, for if you cry, you open yourself up to ridicule, and if you can take such sympathy and ridicule, it makes you a stronger willed person. Anyone can hate, anyone can get angry, but few can cry, and few can show love. I view Ranma as someone who is gradually growing spiritually stronger and in order to do that, he needs to learn how to cry. Genma is only making him weaker willed in my opinion. It also shows that Akane is making his soul stronger with time. I hope you see why I did it.  
  
As for the story "Hidden Talents" I've read those short stories two years ago and they were amazing, but believe me when I say that I was not thinking about them at all while I wrote this. In fact when you mentioned those stories you reminded me of them. I basically was playing the theme song to "A nightmare Before Christmas" on my piano and the idea for my story just popped into my head. I am sorry if I offended anyone in writing the idea I just wrote what was in my head at the time.  
  
And last but not least... I HATE cockroaches and Centipedes!!!!!!! *Shudder* But I love spiders and DRAGONS! I belive that they are both misunderstood.  
  
Well that's all I have to ramble about. Next chapter will be something concerning Mouse!  
  
-Ja Ne  
  
-Abby Kitty 


End file.
